Libellester: De Vliegende Legende
De Vliegende Legende Informatie thumb|400px|Deze pagina is derde geworden bij de Schrijversbadge winter en is dus goedgekeurd. thumb|400px|Deze pagina is goedgekeurd! --Libellester (overleg) 15 jan 2018 16:31 (UTC) thumb|De vliegende legende. ''Personagelijst 'Woudrijk' Star- is een mooie roze merrie. Haar vleugels zijn lichtroos. Sky- is een eenhoorn. Hij is blauw maar zijn hoorn is groen. Nacht- is de dochter van Sky en Star. Ze is volledig zwart en heeft enkel vleugels. Regenboog- is een mooie merrie. Ze is de zus van Nacht. Ze staat op de afbeelding hierboven. Alleen mankeert er daar een hoorn. Vlieg- is een witte eenhoorn. Stormwind- is een grijs-witte pegasus. Violet- is een merrie. Ze is paars. Ze is ook een Pegasus. Milla- is een grijze minipegasus. Ze is het dienstmeisje van Regenboog en haar familie. 'Fantasierijk' Twiqa- zie afbeelding. Finka- zie afbeelding. Suka- zie afbeelding. Kwina- zie afbeelding. Qubo- zie afbeelding. Fini- zie afbeelding. Vaco- zie afbeelding. '''Ongehoefden= mensen' thumb|Dit is Twiqa. Zij is de koningin. Ze woont in het Fantasierijk. :) thumb|Finka. Ze woont ook in het Fantasierijk maar ze gaat naar de Vliegschool samen met haar zusje Suka. thumb|Kwina heeft geen vleugels. Maar ze heeft een gewei. thumb|Suka is de dochter van Kwina. Haar vader is gestorven in een gevecht tegen De Donkervleugels. thumb|Qubo is de partner van Twiqa dus is hij koning. Hij heeft een dochter: Fini. thumb|Dit is Fini. Ze is zeer mooi. Ze is de prinses maar ze wordt vaak buitengesloten omdat ze geen vleugels,gewei of een hoorn heeft. thumb|Vaco. Regenboog leert hem kennen op de Vliegschool. Ze bestond alleen in legendes....Maar nu is ze geboren. Regenboog is geboren. Ze maakt vrienden: Suka, Finka,.... Maar De Donkervleugels zijn een groot gevaar maar als Regenboog moet vechten ontdekt ze iets wat haar wereld op z'n kop zet. Hoofdstuk 1 "Papa, ik wil mijn zusje zien!": jammerde Nacht. "Geduld liefje.": zei Sky. Milla kwam de struiken uit. "Jullie mogen komen.": zei ze vriendelijk. Sky zette het op een rennen. Hij wou zijn dochter zien. Milla had al komen zeggen dat het een meisje was maar eerst moest het veulen gedronken hebben en gestaan hebben. Hij zag Star al in de verte. Hij maakte een wolk met zijn krachten van zijn hoorn en sprong op de wolk en vloog zo tot bij hen. Star stond te kijken naar haar dochter. Sky stapte naar het veulentje. "Wat is ze mooi!": riep hij uit. Hij zag regenboog vleugels. Ze is prachtig. Maar toen viel zijn oog op iets anders. "Een hoorn....en ": stotterde hij. "Vleugels.": vulde Star aan. "Tik me dan Violet!": riep Nacht. Stormwind, de moeder van Violet riep: "Kom Violet, we moeten je gaan inschrijven voor de vliegschool!" Star kwam aangevlogen. "Ik ga mee want ik ga Nacht en Regenboog inschrijven.": zei Star tegen Stormwind. "Bescherm je zus Nacht. Ze is speciaal, laat niemand aan haar komen.": zei Sky streng. Nacht knikte en keek naar Regenboog die over de struiken sprong. Ze werden straks opgehaald door Stormwind die hen dan naar daar ging brengen. Daar word je ingedeeld in het Woudrijk of het Fantasierijk. Als je geslaagd bent word je pas ingedeeld maar je ouders moeten op de plek blijven waar ze wonen want als je wordt ingedeeld waar dat zij wonen moet je weer naar hen en dan op je drie jaar mag je bij hen weggaan. Regenboog verstopte zich onder Nachts vleugels. Er kwam een mooie merrie voorbij. Ze keek naar de vleugel waar Regenboog verstopt zat. "Kom maar kleintje.": zei de merrie. Nacht wist wie het was! Het was Fini, de prinses. "Het is veilig Regenboog.": zei Nacht. Regenboog kwam van achter Nachts vleugel en nu zag ze dat er nog veel ogen haar aanstaarden. Ze hapten naar adem toen ze haar zagen. "Een hoorn en vleugels!": zei iemand. Een ander riep dan weer: "Kijk die kleuren!" "Stilte! We moeten haar beschermen tegen De Donkervleugels.": riep Fini. Ze werden allemaal stil. Hoofdstuk 2 "Komaan Regenboog! Het is niet moeilijk!": riep Suka naar Regenboog. Ze stonden op een gigantische toren waarvan ze moesten vliegen. Onder hen stond Vlieg voor noodgevallen. Ze woont ook in het Woudrijk maar komt soms helpen. Het was Regenboogs beurt maar ze was een beetje bang. Ze had nog nooit gevlogen. Regenboog zette zich schrap en toen steeg ze op. Ze vloog door de hoepels. Maar toen ze achterom keek zag ze dat ze een regenboogspoor achterliet. Suka was al even verbaast. Ze zaten in groep 1. Nacht zat al in groep 2. "Suka, Finka en Regenboog! Jullie gaan naar groep 3!": riep Fini. "En groep twee dan?": vroeg Finka. "Die is te gemakkelijk voor jullie.": zei Fini. Nacht was stomverbaasd. Haar Jongere zus zat hoger dan haar!. "We hebben je gezien kleintje": zei een stem. Nacht kon alleen twee ogen zien. "Wij staan altijd voor je klaar": zei die stem weer. Plotseling waren de ogen verdwenen. Ze dacht dat ze vleugels hoorde. Violet was helemaal de andere kant van De Vliegschool. Er zijn hier ook paarden die hier wonen en meevechten in oorlogen. Alles is van kristal gemaakt. Nacht deed de laatste tijd raar. Ze staat 's nachts op. Ze praat niet meer tegen Regenboog. Wat scheelt er toch? Hoofdstuk 3 Regenboog was nu commandant. "Nacht!": riep Regenboog. "Waar ben je?": vroeg Regenboog. De gehele Vliegschool was naar Nacht aan het zoeken. Ze vonden een veer met een gouden ijzertje eraan. Kwina riep: "De Donkervleugels! Ze hebben haar! We moeten haar redden!" Toen begon de merrie te wenen toen ze terugdacht aan haar partner die vermoord is door De Donkervleugels. Qubo was het met haar eens. "Gouden ring?": vroeg Fini. "Ajax!": gilde Fini. Iedereen wist wie Ajax was. thumb De strijders waren op weg naar De Donkervleugels. Qubo, Twiqa en een paar strijders zijn de andere kant opgegaan. Het is vollemaan dus we kunnen hen zien. Ze kwamen tot stilstand. De Donkervleugels stonden voor hen. Ze zag Nacht naast Ajax staan. "Nacht! Kom!": riep Regenboog. "Waarom zou ik? Ik sta toch alleen maar in de weg.": zei Nacht smalend. "Wat bedoel je?": vroeg Suka. "Ik was Violets beste vriendin, nu wilt ze alleen maar jou! Ik ben ouder maar ik zit lager in groep! Ik kan beter vechten maar jij wordt commandant! Hier ben ik wel de commandant! En kijk eens wie we hebben gevangen genomen.. .Mama en papa, Regenboog, mama en papa.": snauwde Nacht. Regenboog kon het niet meer aan. Ze riep: "Aanvallen!" en ze dook op Nacht af. Ze beet in haar zus haar nek. Maar haar zus gaf geen krimp. "Nu ga je dood nietsnut!": snauwde Nacht. Ze zag de blik van mama en papa. Ze wist wat ze wouden zeggen: "We vergeven het je als je doet wat je moet doen." Ze stootte Nacht hard met haar hoofd in haar flank. Nacht verloor haar evenwicht. Ze viel. Regenboog ging naast haar gaan staan en dacht dat haar zus dood was. Maar toen sprong Nacht overeind. Ze schopte Regenboog. Regenboog brak haar voorpoot. Ze kon niet weg. Haar zus werd plotseling aangevallen en gedood. Het was Vaco! Ze was is tegen hem gebotst tijdens het vliegen. Regenboog keek naar het lichaam van haar zus. Maar toen bedacht ze zich dat haar zus is heel lang was weggeweest. Ze was toen zwanger.... dus als ze goed gerekend had was het veulen één jaar! Dus het veulen kon hetzelfde zijn als haar moeder. "Vaco!": riep ze. Hij keek naar haar. "Haal het veulen van mijn zus! Maar pas op voor de vader Sink! Hij vloog weg. Ze had besloten om in De Vliegschool te blijven en ze was nu 30 maanden. Haar zus 32. Vaco kwam terug met een jong veulentje. Regenboog had het kunnen weten dat ze fout gerekend ging hebben. Ze kan dat niet zo goed. Ze zag dat Sink dood was en ze keek naar Vaco, hij had Sink gedood. Ajax en nog een paar krijgers van De Donkervleugels vluchtten weg. Vaco ondersteunde Regenboog. Nee! Haar zus had twee veulens gekregen. Hoofdstuk 4 Zon was aan het drinken bij Kwina. Kwina had nog melk van Suka en Finka. Regenboog had de naam Zon gekozen. Maar nu ze zelf bijna moest bevallen moest ze nog al namen klaar hebben. thumb|Ze is de zus van Sinky en de dochter van Sink en Nacht. thumb|Sinky is de dochter van Sink en Nacht en de zus van Marqi. Ze is lief. Haar eerste naam was Zon aangezien Regenboog haar naam niet wist. Er waren al een paar dagen verstreken en Zon had haar echte naam gezegd: Sinky. Regenboog was bevallen van twee dochtertjes: Vlinder en Beauty. thumb|Vlinder is de dochter van Regenboog en Vaco. thumb|Beauty is de zus van Vlinder en de dochter van Vaco en Regenboog. Maar op wonderbaarlijke wijze heeft ze nog twee dochtertjes gekregen, de maand nadien. Bij een Pegasus duurt de zwangerschap maar een maand. Winter en Goud. Maar alle vier hebben ze speciale krachten. Maar die hebben ze nog niet ontdekt. thumb|Dit is Goud. thumb Vaco keek blij naar zijn dochtertjes. Regenboog staat dicht bij haar voorouders die nu al in het Magiapardadijs zijn. Ze wist dat haar dochtertjes bijzonder gingen worden. Winter kwam aanhollen. Vlinder zat achter haar aan. Beauty en Goud waren aan het kibbelen. Vaco ving nog net de woorden van Regenboog op: 'Rustig lieverd, ik heb voor elk een Nachtbloem.' Bij het woord Nacht zag Vaco dat ze rilde. Ze hadden Nachts tweede veulen niet kunnen meenemen. Regenboog en Vaco zijn nu eigenlijk de ouders van Sinky. Ze was helemaal niet boos op haar nieuwe ouders omdat ze wist dat ze het moesten doen, haar echte ouders vermoorden. Sinky behandelde hen als haar ouders. Hoofdstuk 5 'Marqi!Marqi!':riep Sinky in haar slaap. Regenboog schoot overeind. 'Wat is er liefje?': vroeg ze bezorgd. 'Ik droomde over Marqi.': zei ze stotterend. Sinky, Vlinder, Winter, Goud en Beauty waren tikkertje aan het spelen. Thin wou ook meedoen. Sinky knikte hevig. En daarna keek ze verlegen. Regenboog wist wat er aan de hand was, ze willen allebei meer zijn dan vrienden. Winter kwam aangelopen. Ze stampte op de grond en er verscheen een witte vlek. Regenboog keek blij. 'Je hebt je krachten ontdekt Winter! Je hebt je naam niet gestolen! Je kan sneeuw, ijs en ijsstormen creëren. Vaco keek blij. Vlinder maakte een minidraaikolk. Beauty liet een tulp verschijnen. En Goud keek sip. Zij kon nog niets. 'Waarom ben ik altijd de slechtste!? Waarom kan ik niks goed doen?': riep ze woest. Iedereen keek haar geschokt aan. Goud liep weg. Vaco ging achter haar aan maar Gouds hoorn lichtte op en ze schoot iets achteruit. Een net! Vaco viel. Hij zat vast. Regenboog was boos maar ook verdrietig. Ze steeg op en haalde Goud snel in. Ze ging voor haar staan en liet zien wat ze zojuist had gedaan. Ze keek geschokt naar haar vader. Ze racete naar haar vader. Ze kreeg het net niet los. Ze tikte van frustatie twee maal met haar hoef op de grond. Het net verdween. Gouds mond viel open van verbazing. 'Aanval! Aanval!': riep iemand. Goud zag Ajax op Regenboog afstormen maar toen zag Ajax haar en ze keek naar Regenboog. 'Ajax was van plan om de dochters van Regenboog te doden om haar te doen lijden. Ze bedacht het smerigste woord dat ze kon bedenken en Regenboog gilde: 'Schurftige nutteloze draak!'. Pegasussen haten draken, ze vinden ze vies. Goud zag de woede in haar ogen. Regenboog had altijd tegen haar dochters gezegd: 'Als je in je krachten gelooft dan zullen ze werken ook al ben je nog maar een veulen.' 'Natuurlijk!': riep Goud. 'Zusjes! Onze hoorns bij elkaar! We zullen zorgen dat Ajax onze moeder niet nog meer laat verliezen.': riep Goud. Ze deden het en kregen een draaikolk met sneeuw, kleverige netten en lange bloemstelen die grepen naar De Donkervleugels. Ajax viel maar ze kwam weer uit de draaikolk. 'Gaat ze dan nooit dood!': jammerde Goud. Regenboog was in gevecht dichtbij de draaikolk. Ajax vloog op haar af om erin te duwen. Regenboog sprong opzij. Sinky zei: 'Jij gaat mijn nieuwe mama niet doden!' Ze schopte Ajax en Ajax viel in de draaikolk. De draaikolk verdween en Ajax lag met een gebroken nek op de grond. Hoofdstuk 6 'Een draak is een groot mythisch wezen met een slangachtig of anderszins reptielachtig lichaam. De draak speelt wereldwijd een rol in mythologieën. Het geloof in deze wezens ontstond mogelijk door de geringe kennis die oude culturen bezaten van de gigantische, prehistorische, 'draakachtige' reptielen. Het woord "draak" is afgeleid van het Griekse δράκων (drakōn), waarmee oorspronkelijk elk soort serpent werd aangeduid. Welke vorm de draak in de mythologie later ook aannam, hij bleef in essentie een slang.': zei Fini. Ze had een hoop boeken gevonden van de ongehoefden. Goud en haar zusje hadden nu les over andere fantasiedieren. Fini spuugde het woord draak uit. 'Een griffioen, ook grijpvogel of Vogel Grijp genoemd, is een hybridisch fabeldier dat de heerschappij over twee rijken symboliseert: over de aarde (zijn leeuwenlichaam) en over de lucht (de kop en de vleugels van een adelaar). Het is een hybride schepsel zoals ook de centaur, de draak en de hippogrief. Behalve de genoemde kenmerken heeft hij ook de oren van een paard en een hanenkam die lijkt gemaakt te zijn van vissenschubben.': vervolgde Fini terwijl ze in het Boek der Fabeldieren voorlas. Ongehoefden zijn rare wezens. En ze spreken een beetje raar. 'Hij zou geen zaden en grassen eten, maar het sap van sappige kruiden gebruiken als levensmiddel. Na vijfhonderd jaar geleefd te hebben zou de feniks hoog in een eik een nest van schors, kruiden en mirre maken. Als hij erin zat vloog het in brand. De geur van de kruiden neemt de ziel van de oude feniks mee. Het lichaam verbrandt en er komt een kleine feniks uit. Hierin nam de oude ziel weer plaats om weer 500 jaar te leven.': zei Fini weer Goud geloofde er niks van. Tegen morgen studeren jullie pagina 7 en 8, dat gaat over pegasussen en over deze tekst: Zijn bekendste optreden is wellicht in de mythe van Bellerophon, waarin Bellerophon het dier vangt en temt zodat deze van dienst kan zijn in de strijd tegen de Chimaira en tegen de Amazonen. Bellerophon probeerde op Pegasus naar de Olympus te vliegen, maar de goden doorzagen de hoogmoedige daad van Bellerophon en stuurden een steekvlieg, die Pegasus onder de staart beet. Pegasus steigerde en Bellerophon viel eraf en stierf een gruwelijke dood (hoewel hij volgens sommige bronnen door de godin Athena werd gered). Pegasus kwam wel op de Olympus aan en werd 'drager' van de bliksemschichten van Zeus. De hoefslag van Pegasus schiep de bron Hippocrene. Wie wil kan pagina 9-11 al studeren tegen overmorgen over eenhoorns en dat kan je herkennen aan dit: Een eenhoorn is een mythisch dier dat sinds de Oudheid wordt beschreven als een beest met een lange, puntige, spiraalvormige hoorn op zijn voorhoofd. In de Europese volkscultuur werd de eenhoorn vaak afgebeeld als een wit paard- of geitachtig dier met een lange hoorn en gekloofde hoeven (soms met een geitensik). In de Middeleeuwen en Renaissance werd het gewoonlijk gekarakteriseerd als een zeer wild dier uit de bossen, dat symbool stond voor zuiverheid en genade, dat alleen kon worden gevangen door een maagd. De hoorn zou vergiftigd water kunnen zuiveren en ziekten kunnen genezen. In deze eeuwen werd de tand van een narwal (een tandwalvis) soms verkocht als hoorn van een eenhoorn. Hoofdstuk 7 De stem van Fini galmde nog altijd na: 'Wie wil kan pagina 9-11 al studeren tegen overmorgen over eenhoorns en dat kan je herkennen aan dit: Een eenhoorn is een mythisch dier dat sinds de Oudheid wordt beschreven als een beest met een lange, puntige, spiraalvormige hoorn op zijn voorhoofd. In de Europese volkscultuur werd de eenhoorn vaak afgebeeld als een wit paard- of geitachtig dier met een lange hoorn en gekloofde hoeven (soms met een geitensik). In de Middeleeuwen en Renaissance werd het gewoonlijk gekarakteriseerd als een zeer wild dier uit de bossen, dat symbool stond voor zuiverheid en genade, dat alleen kon worden gevangen door een maagd. De hoorn zou vergiftigd water kunnen zuiveren en ziekten kunnen genezen. In deze eeuwen werd de tand van een narwal (een tandwalvis) soms verkocht als hoorn van een eenhoorn.' Goud had echt geen zin in die toetsen. Ze wilde vechttraining! Of vliegles! Ze zuchtte. Ze moest het positief bekijken! Ze had geholpen Ajax te verslaan! Ze had genoeg van die Ongehoefden en hun Grieken en Oudheid en alles wat met hen te maken heeft! Maar wat ze nog erger vind is dat haar mama, papa en Sinky een geheim hebben! Maar wat? Beauty kwam aangetrippeld en stak een bloem in Gouds manen. Goud glimlachtte. Ze zag een boek op Beauty afkomen en ze maakte razendsnel een net en liet het voor Beauty hangen. Het boek knalde ertegen aan. Beauty knikte verlegen omdat ze het zelf niet had gezien. Regenboog ging bezorgd naar Beauty en Fini ging trots naar Goud. Ze glimlachte. Categorie:Libellester Klad Categorie:Libellester Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:FantasieAnimals Categorie:De Vliegende Legende Libellester Categorie:Goedgekeurd Categorie:Goedgekeurde Pagina's Categorie:Libellester: Goedgekeurd Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:Schrijversbadges winter Categorie:Schrijversbadge winter 2018 Categorie:Schrijversbadge winter 2018: Deelnemers